


Cold

by DictionaryWrites



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Huddling For Warmth, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 05:19:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18336980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: “Rincewind,” Twoflower whispered.“Shut up, Twoflower,” Rincewind said. This was a catch-all for most situations: at this point, he said it almost reflexively.





	Cold

“Rincewind,” Twoflower whispered.

“Shut up, Twoflower,” Rincewind said. This was a catch-all for most situations: at this point, he said it almost reflexively.

“But, Rincewind--”

“Shut  _up_ , Twoflower,” Rincewind repeated, curling up into a tighter ball in his bed. It was very cold. They’d been given blankets when they’d come into the inn, but a chill wind had settled in from the east, and it was  _freezing_. His teeth were chattering slightly now and then, and he had done his best to wrap the blanket entirely around his robe-clad body, but it wsn’t quite enough.

“But I’m  _cold_ ,” Twoflower said. It was at this moment that Rincewind remembered he should have been safe from Twoflower: they had got separate rooms. Rincewind looked up to see the little man, miserable, and wrapped in a very heavy duvet that had presumably come from the depths of the luggage. Rincewind looked at the duvet. “Can’t we sleep together?”

Rincewind’s brain short circuited. He tried his best to think logically about the proposal, but logic fled in the face of a proposal like that, and in any case, Twoflower had taken Rincewind’s terrified silence as assent, and was already clambering onto the thin mattress beside him, throwing the duvet under them both. Immediately, he pressed his body, much softer and rounder than Rincewind’s own - Rincewind, even as a wizard, naturally tended to lankiness, and his propensity for unexpected exercise incredibly managed to outweigh his prodigious appetite - and he was so warm that Rincewind couldn’t help himself.

He pressed right back, wrapping his arms tightly around the tourist and revelling in the heat he gave off, as well as the warmth from the blanket itself, and Twoflower mumbled something against Rincewind’s chest. 

“Shut up, Twoflower,” he said.

Twoflower did, and fell asleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up [on Dreamwidth](https://dictionarywrites.dreamwidth.org/2287.html). You can send requests [on Tumblr](http://patricianandclerk.tumblr.com/ask), too. Requests always open.


End file.
